The Bet
by ObsessionIsMyOppression
Summary: Just because Katsuki and Izuku are boyfriends doesn't mean that their rivalry has magically disappeared. Quite the contrary, actually. They have a bet against each other, and it may have them grow closer than before. ONESHOT


It surprised Katsuki that everyone was shocked that him and Izuku were still keeping their rivalry even after they became a couple. What did those idiots think? That they were just going to forget about trying to one up each other at every chance they got? No way in hell was that happening.

In fact, now that they were a couple, they could have competitions for things that couples did. With their mouths. Not that Katsuki would ever admit to having a contest against Izuku about who could kiss better. As far as he was concerned it never happened, even if that little shit of a boyfriend liked to constantly remind him about his shameful loss. How was he supposed to know that Izuku was a damn good kisser when he wanted to be?

Katsuki had to admit— begrudgingly —that Izuku was better at anything to do with romance. But the fucking nerd had watched more rom coms than him; so he had reasons why Izuku was much more experienced with those kinds things. It wasn't that Katsuki was inexperienced; it was that Izuku was a master, so it made it seem like he was bad at doing anything romantic by comparison. But he wasn't, thank you very much!

So Katsuki was feeling a little more competitive than usual, that was all. He needed to win against Izuku to bring back his dignity. And this time it was going to be a fair playing field. No stupid intimacy or any of that shit.

And that's how the whole bet started.

~o0o~

"I have an idea." Katsuki stated simply to Izuku as they walked down the sidewalk.

They had made it a habit to walk to U.A. together after Izuku had gone over the limit of his quirk and broke his leg when they had raced to school one day. Katsuki had won, obviously. Not that it meant anything when his opponent was laying on the ground with a surprising calmness for someone who had just snapped his leg. 'You little shit! You've broken your bones so many times you don't even cry anymore? What the fuck is wrong with you?' Katsuki had berated him as he carried him all the way to school. He had never seen Recovery Girl look so exasperated when he came in carrying Izuku, who had worn a sheepish smile.

"Oh? Do tell, Kacchan."

Katsuki turned to look at the green-haired boy striding next to him.

"It's a bet." He replied, gauging Izuku's reaction.

The shorter boy's green eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge.

"Oh? What is it this time?"

Katsuki could hear the excitement in his voice and smirked.

"I bet that you can't go a day without calling me Kacchan."

"Really? What about you?" Izuku clicked his tongue.

"That's up to you to decide, you little shit."

Izuku put his hand to his cheek and started scratching it as he thought, mutters streaming from his lips. Katsuki always found the habit adorable. Not that he'd ever tell Izuku that.

"Oh! But it can't be anything to do with that romantic shit, you got that?" He added as an afterthought.

And then that little shit had the nerve to smirk at him! Who does he think he is?

_Your boyfriend_, his conscious replied.

"Message received. Can't do anything related to romance because Kacchan knows he—"

"Just pick something, dammit!" Katsuki fumed, getting flustered.

"Okay, I bet that you can't go a day without swearing."

"Pfft, that'll be easy! I'll blow you outta the dam—"

"Ah, ah, ah, _Bakugo_. No swearing." Izuku chided, even wagging his finger with a disapproving look on his face.

"What? Since when did I say we were starting?" Katsuki demanded.

"Oh, I just assumed we were starting now."

"Hmpf, fine. We'll start right now then." Katsuki stated as he extended his hand towards Izuku.

Izuku brought his hand towards Katsuki's before jolting it back suddenly, leaving Katsuki giving him a confused look.

"We need to determine the prize first!" He exclaimed, thumping his fist against his open palm.

"We always do bragging rights." Katsuki reminded him, the confusion in his scarlet gaze turning into exasperation. "Does One for All fry your brain? Are you like Dunce Face now?"

"No, I'm not like _Kaminari_. I just wanted to shake things up this time around. You know, keep you on your toes."

Katsuki knew that Izuku gave up a while ago at trying to get him to call their classmates by their names. Good. What was worrisome was the fact that Izuku wanted to change things up. He was always content with just bragging rights; plus usually _he_ was the one to shut down Katsuki whenever he mentioned anything about an award for the winner.

"Oh? What would the award be?" Katsuki asked, apprehension lacing his voice.

"I saw that you have the limited edition All Might figurine when I went to your dorm yesterday, if I win can I have that? I promise I'll take extra good care of it!" Izuku burst out, eyes wide and full of hope. "I lost mine somehow! How could I commit such a horrific crime?"

He wants to do prizes because he wants the fucking All Might doll. Figures. As if he didn't have enough of the retired hero's merchandise.

"Fine; just calm the heck down, it's just a doll."

"How could you say that it's 'just a doll', Ka—aminari? That's the All Might figurine that they misprinted a couple years back! The wrinkles beneath his eyes were 0.7 centimeters instead of 0.8! Do you know how rare that is? Where did you find it?"

How was Katsuki supposed to explain to him that he had stolen the toy from his room in a fit of pettiness when Izuku had beat him at their impromptu kissing contest?

"Did you just call me Kaminari?" Katsuki asked, latching onto the hope that it would distract Izuku from the doll.

But Izuku was anything if dedicated when it came to All Might.

"I can call you whatever I like except your nickname. Now where did you get that figurine?" He asked, suspicion crawling into his voice.

Damn Izuku and his perceptiveness. If Katsuki hadn't tried to change the topic, he could've stopped the seeds of suspicion from being planted in Izuku's head, but it was too late now. He had two options, he could come clean and be dealt the unbridled rage of an extreme fan, or he could run. Katsuki did what any sane person would do in his situation and booked it. Just because he was his boyfriend didn't mean Izuku was going to let him off easy.

"Bye nerd! I'll give you the doll back if you win!" He shouted as he sprinted towards the towering doors of U.A.

Hey, if anything, he was just making sure Izuku was 100% invested into the bet. And he sure as hell was now.

"Ka—Bakugo! I'm getting that back either way, you hear me?" Izuku shouted after Katsuki, once he processed what the blond had said.

~o0o~

Katsuki lounged in his desk, feeling Izuku's glare tearing him apart from behind.

"Hey, would you quit glaring at me like that, you little sh—short nerd."

"No. My name is Izuku Midoriya. You took my All Might figure. Prepare to die." He replied, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"What the heck is that from? Some of that romance movie crap you watch?"

"Why a matter of fact it is; it's called _The Princess Bride_."

"Sounds like a load of bull crap."

"Maybe to you."

They fell into an awkward silence, but that was to be expected. Katsuki knew that Izuku wouldn't forgive him so easily for taking the shitty doll. But it was done, and Katsuki wasn't going to grovel at the fucking nerd's feet for forgiveness.

He heard Uraraka's voice as she brightly greeted Izuku behind him. Now usually Katsuki would take this opportunity to fluster the girl for his own amusement, as he could tell she had a small crush on Izuku. He didn't really care about it that much; he knew firsthand how hard it was to resist the little shit's charm, but he just so happened to be lucky enough for Izuku to return his feelings. Sure he was pissed at him for the whole 'stolen doll' situation, but Katsuki knew that Izuku loved him deep down. Even if it was deep, deep down.

"Hey, Bakugo!"

Katsuki turned his head to find Kirishima standing beside his desk, a look of worry gracing his features.

"Are you alright?"

"Why the—" Katsuki stopped himself, glancing at Izuku who was still in conversation with Uraraka, before he cleared his throat and restarted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kirishima paused, clearly thinking whether or not he should say something.

"Just spit it out." Katsuki growled as irritation sparked within him.

"Uh, well it's just that you haven't said a single cuss word at all. It's...kinda strange?"

Katsuki bristled. He hasn't said a single swear in the first five minutes of being inside the school and he's already getting questioned? And by his best friend? Who do the fucking idiots in his class think he is? He has self-control. Even if it's smaller than average. But just slightly.

"Why does that matter? I can chose if I want to swear or not, Sh—Stupid Hair!"

Shit. Kirishima was gonna realize he hadn't called him 'Shitty Hair'.

"Woah, geesh! No need to get defensive over it. I was just wondering." Kirishima replied as a weird look of suspicion crossed his face when Katsuki had muttered out 'Stupid Hair'.

When had he come off as defensive? He couldn't care less if the idiots in his class realized that he hadn't sworn.

So what if Kirishima wasn't exactly grouped in with the rest of the extras? That didn't change anything. Not much, at least.

Katsuki just didn't like seeing the hurt that was starting to seep into the usually boisterous eyes of the hardening quirk user, that was all.

"It's nothing, just a bet I'm having with Deku, that's all. Nothing to be worried about." He muttered out, stealing a glance at Kirishima.

"Oh. Oh! I see; what's it about this time?" Kirishima asked, the hurt disappearing almost instantly, much to Katsuki's relief.

"C'mon; use your hard head to figure it out."

Kirishima paused for a second, thinking over whatever crappy shit, before responding.

"So you can't swear, but what about Deku? What does he have to do?"

"He just can't call me Kacchan. Old habits die hard, right? He'll never win! I got this in the bag!"

"I don't think you realize how much you swear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuki demanded.

"I'm just saying that Deku's observant. Creepy observant. He _knows_ your weaknesses, and he knows all of the class's weaknesses probably; he's just too nice to use them against us." Kirishima explained as he totally ignored Katsuki's angry question.

"Well, maybe he'll use them against you; he looks pretty pissed. What the heck did you do?" He added on as an afterthought when he saw Izuku scowling at Katsuki.

Scowling. It almost made Katsuki laugh by how Izuku's scowling was the equivalent of being pissed. The kid was just too damn nice for his own good.

"I borrowed his All Might doll."

"Borrowed?"

"Gosh; I took it, alright?"

"Why in the world would you do that?" Kirishima exclaimed.

Lie. Katsuki had to lie. Sure, Kirishima and him were best friends, but that didn't mean he was going to tell him about the whole kissing contest. He wouldn't even tell him if he had won.

"The da—rn nerd just peeved me off; so I wanted to get payback. I was gonna give it back."

At least there was some truth in that.

Katsuki really was planning on giving it back. He was! As soon as his anger about losing had cleared up and he realized the total weight of his offense, he decided that he was going to sneak it back.

Then Katsuki realized how ridiculous he sounded, thinking that _he _was the one in the wrong! Izuku was the one acting totally over the top over the fucking doll!

But it wasn't like he was any better. He stole something from a super fan, _his boyfriend_, just because he had lost a stupid contest.

Oh fuck. Izuku knew he didn't really mean it, right? Katsuki was just being the fucking weak ass he was! He thought back to how Izuku reacted when he basically confessed to stealing the doll. He was mad, obviously, but was he hurt? Did he feel like before, when Katsuki was more of an asshole than now? He didn't know.

"—and you really remind me of a Pomeranian, you know that?" Kirishima stated, an air of finality around him.

"What crap are you talking about?" Katsuki snapped, albeit too harshly.

"So you weren't listening at all, huh?" Kirishima whined. "Though it's much easier to talk to you when you're not swearing, I must say."

"Why you little—" Katsuki cut himself off when he saw Kirishima's smirk. "You just want me to lose, don't you? Well I'm not gonna!"

"Mhmm...sure, but personally, I think Deku's gonna beat you; no offense. He just has more self-control."

Then Katsuki's piece of shit friend started backing away like the piece of shit he was!

"Hey, you! Get back here and tell me that to my face!"

"Huh? Sorry, I think I hear Mina calling me! Talk to you later bro!"

And with that dumbass excuse, Kirishima disappeared within the crowd that was Class 1-A.

Well, now that Kirishima was gone, Katsuki could talk to Izuku. He had some things he needed to ask the nerd.

He grumbled when he saw that Iida had taken Uraraka's place beside Izuku's desk, ranting about whatever self-righteous shit as he moved his stiff arms as animatedly as someone with stiff arms could.

Damn. He was going to have to find another time to talk to Izuku. In private, obviously.

~o0o~

By lunch, everyone in Class 1-A had heard about Katsuki and Izuku's bet.

"Deku's obviously gonna win!"

"Aw, c'mon guys! We all know how stubborn Bakugo is when it comes to victory! He could pull it off!"

So damn annoying! Katsuki didn't give a shit if the majority of the class was in favor of Izuku. He just shoveled his food into his mouth with an intense ferocity as the debate at his table between the self-proclaimed 'Bakusquad' went on.

"Do you even realize how much Bakugo swears? Do you know how hard it's gonna be for him to stop?"

"Have you ever heard Deku call Bakugo anything other than Kacchan, though?"

Katsuki tuned out after a while, deciding that he was going to devise a way to get Izuku to call him Kacchan. Maybe he could say things that would get the nerd to start rambling and eventually say his nickname? That could work.

He needed to prove those damn extras wrong! He could totally control his mouth if he really felt like it. He just didn't most of the time, that was all.

"Yo, Bakugo, how's it feeling?" Kaminari asked between mouthfuls of food.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Dunce Face."

"How's it feeling not being able to swear?"

"Just peachy."

"Oh that's go—"

"It was sarcasm, you idiot! Are you sure you haven't fried your brain today?"

"Ouch, that's a little harsh, don't you think, _Kacchan_?" Mina cooed from her spot next to the electric blond.

Kacchan. _Kacchan_! Only Izuku got to call him that! Why the hell was this extra going around using it?

"No, I don't think it's harsh at all! And it's Bakugo to you, Pinky!"

"Oh, does someone not like being called Kacchan by someone who isn't Deku?" Kirishima drawled, nudging Katsuki with his shoulder.

Out of all of the people in his class, Kirishima was the one who found the most pleasure in teasing Katsuki about his soft spot for Izuku. It wasn't like they were _boyfriends_ or anything.

"Shut up, Shi—" Katsuki began before stopping abruptly.

"Is everything alright? You just stopped so suddenly." Sero asked with a smirk.

"Shut up! You're just a bunch of sadists, aren't you?"

Then all his shitty excuses for friends burst out laughing, like he had said something funny.

Katsuki didn't find it funny in the slightest.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Mina managed to gasp out between laughs.

Yeah, like that was believable. Did they really think he was going to fall for that? Whatever, Katsuki didn't care enough to ask a second time.

He just scowled as they continued laughing at whatever shit they found funny.

"You idiots done yet?" He snapped out.

"Yeah, we're done, Kacchan!" Kirishima said with a toothy smile.

"Just stop with the nickname!"

"Do you want Deku to stop too?" Mina asked, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence.

Of course he didn't want Izuku to stop! Sure, the nickname was childish, but it was something special that they had shared in childhood, before Katsuki got his quirk and became an asshole. It had withstood the test of time, and Katsuki's bullying, and it just didn't feel right if anyone else besides Izuku called him it.

"That's none of your business, Pinky!"

Katsuki's mind started drifting back to what he was thinking about before the start of class. Did he go to far when he took Izuku's collectable? No, the nerd knew it was a joke. Besides, why did Katsuki care so much? It was all damn Kirishima's fault for making him overthink something that should've been so minor.

"—to Bakugo. Earth to Bakugo! Hello?" Sero asked as he waved his hand in front of Katsuki's face, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Tape Arms?"

"You just zoned out there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He snapped more harshly than he had meant.

Everybody at the table turned to look at him with varying looks of skepticism.

"Sure." Mina drawled slowly.

Katsuki huffed and turned away from their gazes.

"Bakugo, what's wrong?" Kirishima asked, the teasing gone from his voice.

Damn! Now he had them all worried about him. He didn't want that at all!

"It's nothing! I'm just tired of not swearing! It's so annoying!" Katsuki lied.

Everybody seemed to accept the answer, except maybe Kirishima, who still had a look akin to worry. He didn't push it though, much to Katsuki's relief. It was his fault anyways for getting him this worked up over a fucking doll!

"Speaking of the bet, how do you think Deku's doing?" Kaminari asked.

"He's probably doing just fine. It's not like he says Kacchan in every sentence, unlike someone else." Mina answered as she sent a pointed look a Katsuki.

"What? You got a problem with my swears?"

"Maybe."

Oh these damn extras really just loved to rile him up, didn't they? Well Katsuki wasn't going to give them any satisfaction today.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my swears are not appreciated by some." He replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Everybody at the table looked at him weirdly for a moment.

"Oh my! When did Bakugo get so...less explode-y?" Sero asked, starting out strong before trailing off at the end.

Katsuki chose to ignore the question in favor to finish his meal, which consisted of the usual lunch food provided with an unhealthy amount of hot sauce doused all over it. He enjoyed the feeling of the burning sensation on his tastebuds every time he took a bite.

"Hey Kirishima, are you ready for hero training today?" Kaminari asked the redhead sitting beside Katsuki.

"Yeah, totally!" He replied as he clenched his fist and pumped it in the air. "What about you, Mina?"

"Oh, I can't wait! I heard it's gonna be one-on-one battles today!"

"That should be fun." Sero piped in.

"Yeah; sounds like loads of fun. I get to pound one of you losers into the ground!" Katsuki snarled.

"Sure, but now we know we can throw you off your rhythm if we try to get you to swear." Mina said with a cheeky smile.

Shit.

~o0o~

When everybody in Class 1-A was outside, standing in the arena they had used for the sports festival and donning their hero costumes, Katsuki was at his breaking point. Almost everybody in the class had somehow tried to piss him off enough for him to run his mouth. Even Todoroki, the half-n-half bastard, had gotten in on the fun. 'Bakugo, why did you make a bet with those odds? That wasn't a very smart move.'

It took almost everything he had inside of him to not cuss the smug bastard into tomorrow.

"Okay, class. We're going to be doing one-on-one battles today. You know the deal; first one out of the field loses." Aizawa droned out. "Oh yeah, I should probably mention that this is being graded."

Graded? That didn't bother Katsuki in the slightest. He had this in the bag.

The rest of the class didn't seem to share his mindset though, because they all groaned as Aizawa pulled out a board with names listed on it.

"Here. We'll go in order of top to bottom. Watch your classmates battle, don't goof off. Otherwise you'll fail, even if you do good in your battle."

Aizawa propped the board against the wall and backed away as the class surged towards it.

Katsuki shoved his way to the front, ignoring shouts of protest, and scanned the board until he found his name in the third spot from the top.

Bakugo Katsuki _vs Hagakure Toru._

Who the hell was that? He'd never heard of anyone named Hagakure.

"Hey Bakugo! I guess we're sparring!"

Katsuki whipped around to see...a pair of gloves floating in the air? What the actual hell was he looking at right now?

"What are you supposed to be?" He demanded.

"Why I'm Toru Hagakure!" She chirped as she made peace signs with her hands.

So he had to fight this fucking invisible girl? Okay, he could do that. But what the hell was with her costume? Was she just wearing gloves and shoes? Did she want to be a joke?

"So you're invisible, huh?"

"Yep! That's me!"

This was going to annoy the shit out of him. She was just too damn cheerful! Reminded him of another little shit, though even Izuku had standards.

"Okay, Gloves are you ready to get pulverized?"

"Gloves? I get my own Bakugo nickname? Awesome!" She practically squealed.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. Why was Aizawa so cruel?

"Oh, gotta go! Can't wait to battle with you!" And with that sudden statement, Hagakure skipped, at least that's what it looked like, away.

What the hell did Katsuki even experience just now? This was probably the reason why he had never talked to Hagakure in the first place.

He glanced around the arena and spotted Izuku, chatting it up with Kirishima.

Kirishima? Were the two battling?

Katsuki checked over the board. Huh. So they were.

He started marching over to the pair before his thoughts caught up with him.

How did Izuku really feel about the whole 'stolen doll' situation? Sure they were boyfriends, but was that overstepping his boundaries?

Katsuki shook his head and continued on marching on. He wasn't going to let some stupid doubts stop him.

"Hey Deku. Stupid Hair." He greeted.

He heard Kirishima snigger as he said the adapted nickname. Whatever. Katsuki was more interested in how Izuku would react.

"Hey Kac—akugo!" Izuku replied cheerily.

Katsuki should have known that the nerd wouldn't hold a grudge against him. He was just too sweet and pure to do that.

He reeled back after he realized what he had just thought. Maybe Izuku was better at romance because he didn't get embarrassed every time he expressed it.

"Are you alright? You're turning red and—" Izuku began.

What? No. Katsuki Bakugo doesn't turn red for stupid reasons like embarrassment.

"It's just sunburn!" He burst out, interrupting Izuku's spiel.

"Sure it is." Kirishima said as he clicked his tongue.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, it's okay K—Bakugo if you're embarrassed! I don't know why you would be though." Izuku piped out, probably thinking he was being comforting.

No, that wasn't it at all! Katsuki wasn't embarrassed! Why couldn't they just believe him?

"I'm not gonna repeat myself." He grumbled.

"Oh, bro. It's okay to be nervous around your boyfriend; especially since you stole his merch!" Kirishima singsonged as he threw his arm around Katsuki's shoulder.

"I'm not embarrassed!" He seethed.

"I never said you were." Kirishima flashed him a grin.

Katsuki wanted more than anything in the world at the moment to be able to blast the bastard into nowhere. Nobody would notice if he was gone, right?

"Are you embarrassed?" Izuku asked him, looking up through his green bangs.

"N-no!"

Damn. He stuttered. It wasn't like it was his fault though. How was he supposed to react when Izuku looked at him like that?

Izuku gave him a weird look before turning to mouth something to Kirishima. The red haired boy leaning on him had the nerve to mouth back whatever shit they were talking about.

"What the crap are you two mouthing about like fish outta water for?" Katsuki demanded.

The two shared a look before Izuku cleared his throat.

"Bakugo, are you—"

"Okay! Get ready for the first match! Todoroki vs Yaoyorozu!" Aizawa's hoarse voice rang out through the arena.

Katsuki sighed before following the rest of his class to the bleachers.

~o0o~

He won the battle, obviously. That Hagakure girl was no match for him anyways. It had been hell to find her, and when he did, she'd always slip away right at the moment he'd fire at her. Once he did get a hit on her, though, it had been pretty easy from there.

Katsuki was currently lounging on the couch on the first floor of the U.A. dorms, drinking a bottle of hot sauce like any normal person would. It was nearing the end of the day. He was almost there! Tomorrow he was going to cuss at everybody who had pissed him off. Especially Kirishima. That bastard better be ready.

He was going to win! Reclaim his dignity from the last competition they had! All he had to do was not interact with anyone that would piss him off, and that was practically everybody, and he would be good.

Katsuki smirked to himself as he finished the hot sauce.

He got up to go throw the empty bottle in the trash before he stopped.

Izuku hadn't called him Kacchan. They were going to tie. And a tie is _not_ a win.

Damn it!

Katsuki stomped over to the trash bin and chucked the hot sauce bottle in it, a scowl marring his features.

Was all his suffering today for nothing?

He stormed his way over to the fridge and threw it open. As he was foraging threw it to find food to take out his anger on, someone tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"Uh, Bakugo, can we talk?"

He whipped around to see Izuku standing behind him, decked out in an All Might t-shirt with some matching shorts and socks.

Katsuki found the outfit adorable, but he'd never tell Izuku that.

"Yeah?"

"In private?"

Now Katsuki was worried. What could Izuku possibly want to talk in private about?

"Sure."

He closed the fridge before leading the way to his dorm. It was mostly out of habit, before he remembered that Izuku was following him.

They stopped in the hall to Katsuki's dorm, and he shoved his hands in his pockets before turning around to face Izuku.

"Alright. Spill."

Izuku seemed taken aback, his eyes widening ever so slightly before he spoke.

"It's just, are you alright? Kirishima told me that you were acting weird at lunch."

What? He was just being a weak ass and overthinking how Izuku could have perceived him stealing the doll. That was all. It wasn't anything for Izuku to worry about. Besides, it seemed like he was okay with it.

But Izuku was the same way in middle school. He had hid his emotions with surprising strength, for someone who would cry at the drop of a hat now. Maybe Izuku really did feel hurt after all? Who was Katsuki to determine what he felt?

And here Izuku was asking Katsuki how _he _felt. He really was an asshole.

"Bakugo?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked again, concern wrinkling his brow.

"I'm fine."

A pause.

"Are you alright, Deku?" He asked, digging his fists deeper into his pockets.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." Izuku replied, his gaze growing confused. "Why do you ask?"

How was he supposed to answer that?

"Kirishima got me thinking. About the doll. And I was just wondering if it—" Katsuki stopped, hunching his shoulders before continuing. "If it was like...before?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor, taking an interest in the carpeting. He never realized how much detail was in it until now. The stripes really looked badass with the—

"Oh, Kacchan! That's why you were upset?" Izuku breathed. "I knew you didn't mean it like that!"

If Katsuki hadn't been so numb with relief, he would have noticed that Izuku had called him Kacchan.

Izuku grabbed his face with his hands, and when Katsuki went to look up, the smaller boy smashed his lips against his.

His scarlet eyes widened before they closed as he relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Izuku in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled when they parted.

They both knew what he meant when he said that.

"It's okay, Kacchan. I forgave you a while ago."

Katsuki heard it that time though.

"You said—" His breathing hitched. "You said Kacchan."

Izuku looked sideways, muttering under his breath as if to check the words he had uttered.

"Huh. I guess I did." He smiled brightly. "You win, Kacchan. Gosh, do you know how nice it is to say that again? I was going mad calling you Bakugo!"

So the nerd _had _struggled after all.

"So it wasn't just me!" Katsuki cried out triumphantly.

"Nope. That was a tough bet. Good job, Kacchan!" Izuku paused. "You never did say what you wanted if you won, did you?"

This was his moment. Katsuki could finally ask for the thing he desired most.

"Teach me how to be more romantic."

Silence.

"What? Kacchan, that's what you want?" Izuku asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. You're so good at it, and it pisses me off." Katsuki stopped before going on. "I want to be able to make you blush too."

If it was possible, Izuku's eyes widened even more as he realized what Katsuki had implied.

"O-okay."

Katsuki grinned, and pecked Izuku on the lips.

"I love you, fucking Deku."

And with that, Izuku blushed, though Katsuki couldn't see it in the dimly lit hallway.

"I love you too, Kacchan." Izuku grinned. "But I think you're already pretty good at being romantic."

"Huh?"

"Let's go watch _The Princess Bride_. It'll be your first lesson in being romantic." Izuku deflected.

"Right now?" Katsuki asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why not? You do want me to teach you, right?"

"Of course, dumbass."

And with that, the pair headed towards the TV, Izuku skipping while Katsuki grumbled about him being too cheerful.

:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:

A/N: Hi! ObsessionIsMyOppression here! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't totally botch everything! I really love this ship, and this idea just wouldn't go away; so this *gestures to work* happened. Again, thanks for taking your time to read!


End file.
